In the modem office environment, it is often necessary to mount electrical or electronic components or assemblies on vertical surfaces, such as walls. For ease of installation, it is desirable to use a mounting mechanism that depends only on gravity to hold the component or assembly in place. In the past, a keyhole/mounting peg arrangement was used. This prior art arrangement requires vertical clearance above the ultimate position of the component or assembly, in order to install the component or assembly. In many locations, vertical clearance is limited. For example, if a component or assembly must be mounted above a doorway, the vertical clearance is between the top of the doorway and the ceiling. A problem arises in that, in many such locations, there is insufficient vertical clearance to mount a component or assembly using prior art mounting schemes.